Talk:Tai Lung
The voice of Tai Lung in the video games is Les MacWilliams How many times do I have to put this down, the voice of Tai Lung in the video games is Les MacWilliams?! -- TheSitcomLover 10:27, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :You need a linkable source. No one else can find one... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:51, September 14, 2011 (UTC) You mean like I need proof? -- TheSitcomLover 7:38pm, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, something that someone can read on the Internet where MacWilliams' name has been clearly correlated to Tai Lung. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 13:48, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, it was on in the Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness article. Just look at the cast and you'll see Les' name there as the new voice of Tai Lung. -- TheSitcomLover 12:29pm, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Wikipedia does not count as a reliable source in this case. There's not even a referenced source next to his name, which means someone may have just randomly decided to place that in there. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 20:44, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but I'm pretty sure it's true. -- TheSitcomLover 3:25pm, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe, but we need actual proof to show for it. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 22:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Like on or the official sites? -- TheSitcomLover 5:46pm, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. But even I'' was unable to find anything from such sites. --'§ροττεδςταr' (talk • ) 1:17, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm pretty sure it'll be up someday. -- TheSitcomLover 5:38pm, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Why was the "Relationships: Tigress" section deleted? Why was the Tigress part in the section "Relationships" deleted? -- TheSitcomLover 9:10pm, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Please reply. -- TheSitcomLover 9:24pm, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Because it seemed unnecessary. Tai Lung and Tigress hardly seemed to know each other and don't have any backstory. There's not much to say other than they're enemies, and that can be said for all of the Five. VaporMist 6:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) But how can they not know each other, if in the video game, Tai Lung says to Master Tigress, I was there when you were just a young cub," which means he ''does know her! So which is it? Does he know her or not? -- TheSitcomLover 12:41, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure I'd count a video game adaption of the film as canon, but him simply recognizing her is still not much of a backstory. It's not enough to include her. -- VaporMist 8:24, November 18, 2011 (UTC) What do ya mean? -- TheSitcomLover 2:59pm, November 18, 2011 (UTC) The game is definitely not applicable to be used for any real backstory for Kung Fu Panda. There is many reasons (locations, personalities, etc.), but the main reason I think is how vaguely, it follows the actual story of the movie itself. The game was made for entertainment purposes. I don't think it should be taken as an addition to the storyline of Kung Fu Panda. Spaza 23:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry to say this, but I still do not get it. -- TheSitcomLover 6:34pm, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Put simply, the game doesn't count as solid evidence of Tai Lung's relationship with Tigress. -- Spaza 2:12, November 18, 2011 (UTC) So Tai Lung doesn't really remember Tigress? That's kinda weird, ain't it? -- TheSitcomLover 8:44pm, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Characters deceased, presumed deceased? Putting this here since it applies to the Tai Lung article and a recent edit... Should we consider having some characters' statuses be "presumed deceased", or possibly "unknown"? In cases like Po's mother or Shen there's nothing to suggest that they survived, but in cases like Tai Lung and Wolf Boss, and possibly Oogway, it's more vague because there are sources that show they didn't die or have unknown status, either with them appearing in something that takes place after the films (video games for both Tai Lung and Wolf Boss, and in a LoA episode Oogway appears in a physical, non-ghost form), or by comments made by the film crew. The question is are these things considered credible/ canonical enough for these characters to be labelled as something other than "deceased"? I think it makes sense, but only if there's a source to back up the possibility. VaporMist (talk • ) 02:13, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure I completely understand your question, but I do understand your concern; I'm quite frustrated (and a little fed up) with all of the vague deaths that keep happening in the KFP franchise. But, we're definitely not the only fandom going through this. Indirect deaths, especially those that happen "off-camera" (like Po's mother) or in odd ways (like Tai Lung), are a pain for fans to mentally deal with, and even more so when we'd like a solid answer such as a character saying they're dead (like Shifu with Thundering Rhino). Not to mention the questions of canonicity with spin-offs like TV shows, video games, books, and more of the like. :In my opinion, I think the filmmakers make some deaths "vague" because they purposely want to leave it up to the audience, especially those already in the fanbase. Because of this, my personal suggestion is that indirect deaths should be left to the most logical and realistic (within the fictional world, that is) judgment as possible. I guarantee more indirect deaths will come, and in a way, it's pretty much up to us to determine whether or not they're alive or dead. :I say the same about sources that question canonicity or credibility: somehow, whether as a fandom or a wiki community within the fandom, we need to decide what should be considered canon/credible based on our best, reasonable judgment of the fictional world. :Anyway, got that out there, and now back to your question. I'm confused on what exactly you would like to do with the character statuses. Are you saying we should revise the character statuses that say "deceased" and label them as "presumed deceased" or "unknown" if a credible source or piece of media suggests otherwise?... 04:02, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I guess I should've worded it differently, but you seem to get what I mean. Yes, I'm basically suggesting that if there are contradicting sources about a character's status and we don't have a definite answer for it, it's probably more accurate to just go with "presumed deceased" or "unknown" status rather than "deceased". There might even be enough of these type of characters to make a "Characters with unknown fates" sort of category... Does that make sense? VaporMist (talk • ) 07:07, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, it does. Thanks for clarifying. :) I still stand by what I said about using good judgment to try and come to a consensus on some of these issues, but your suggestion makes enough sense that we should probably reconsider some character statuses. Good idea with the category, too. I think we should do that. 03:51, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::I agree about making good judgement too; it's only some cases where things may be too unclear. I think most cases can be determined well enough... But is there anything more to discuss about this, before we might make any changes?... VaporMist (talk • ) 06:18, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::Haha, no, I guess not. I think I'm just still a little personally unsettled by the fact that we're going to add "vague information" to "vague deaths". I guess it makes sense to match information together like that (especially when there isn't much else we can do), but like I mentioned before, I'm one of those fans that wants solid answers. But like you said already, it'll help retain accuracy because we'll be sourcing everything. So ultimately it'll be beneficial. :) 18:29, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Video game credits Sometime in 2009, I was visiting Activision's website to download the manual for the video game "Legendary Warriors". The PDF file said that Tai Lung was voiced by Patrick Fraley, but that file got deleted when Activision renovated its website. Until then, I've contacted the actor and done the process of elimination. NotReadyIma (talk • ) 04:13, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :The link doesn't seem to work for anyone without an account - all it gives me is a page that says you can't view the page unless you sign in. Perhaps you could just summarize the information you're referring to? Or upload a screenshot? :Even still, thanks for doing that extra research. I've been confused about the video game credits for a while and have tried to look for a reliable source for them, but haven't found much. BehindTheVoiceActors (and occasionally IMDb) seems to be the most accurate I've seen so far, but it appears even they have a couple of errors. You'd think it wouldn't be this difficult to find a proper credit listing of acting jobs people have had. :P :So, if I understand right from your comment, Tai Lung is voiced by Les MacWilliams in both video games? 05:11, October 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Les MacWilliams voiced the character in neither game, because he wasn't even credited and his IMDb page is blank. Actually, I think that J. Grant Albrecht voiced TL in the first game, and Patrick Fraley took over for Legendary Warriors (as I recall from Activision's website) ::These are the Legendary Warriors links: ::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmMUrNy-660 ::http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/video-games/Kung-Fu-Panda-Legendary-Warriors ::http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Patrick-Fraley (try comparing Tai Lung's BTVA clip with Beta Ray Bill's clip) ::And these are the first game's credits (assuming that the IMDb credits are correct, which is risky): ::http://www.mobygames.com/game/windows/kung-fu-panda_/credits ::http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1191122/fullcredits ::http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/J-Grant-Albrecht/ ::http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/video-games/Kung-Fu-Panda-The-Video-Game/ ::https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-y68RVFiMo (compare Tai Lung's BTVA clip to Death Metal from "No More Heroes", who starts talking at 1:36). NotReadyIma (talk • ) 15:36, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Ah, I see. Thanks for these extra sources. :) I'll look into them and see what we can do to correct/update the game credits with each related article. 22:29, October 14, 2014 (UTC)